On the Dronese Race/Erottese Words
This is an ever-growing list of the Erottese Language. Note that the words on this list are done by their English counterparts first. A few of these words are different based on which Erottese dialect you have. They are ordered as Lezonii/Trunsovini/Dronspeak/Ton/Ancestin. A *After - Vev *Age - Etani/Itani/Iyani/Iyanee/Eeyani *All - Mells *Am - Konve *Ancestin - Artun *And - Tonve *Animal - Ligotei/Likotae/Likati/Tikati/Tikiti *Apple - Antin *Appy - Aelik *Are - Gexe/Geshe/Geshe/Gethi/Genhi *Army - Tovean *At - Dul *Art - Zobik B *Because - Wev/Wiev/Wieb/Wibu/Wibun *Birthday - Nelee *Blart - Zinta *Bottom - Bonsuan *Boy - Xerin *But - Kiu *By - Te/Te/Ti/Tib/Tibh *Best - Pokauiea C *Cannon - Kiron *Captain - Waneste *Child - Kotea *City - Nahri *Closet - Vabers *Come - Xan *Cold - Xiel *Cool - Xele *Cry - Yerei *Crystal - Poernek *Chat - Zoikuo D *-d (as in 'named') - -k *Daughter - Pelu *Death - Caene *Desert - Truns *Destruction - Drok *Did - Peek *Do not - Veke *Dronese - Konaveno *Dronia - Konaven *Dronian - Konavena *Do - Vikao E *Earth - Earbeos *East - Orzic *Eat - Amoto/Aboto/Aku-tu/Ikutu/Ekutu *Erottese - Trunosi *-est (as in 'dearest') - -aen *Eastern - Orzicmak *Egg - Mokauiab F *Face - Shunee/Shuee/Khu/Cue/Ku *Feral - Koko *Fight - Feleke *Food - Kainue/Zainu/Zainot/Zinot/Zibut *Fragment - Chanbo *Funny - Peyæ *Fair - Dofkua G *Giant - Thro *Glimpse - Griess *Good - Zibi *Great - Deva *Gut - Gos *God - Bayeua *Go - Nak H *Hand - Nor *Happy - Celik *Harmony - Ano *Hello - Henos *Here - Vezeal *How - Bel *Hunger - Kaibuk/Zaibuk/Zaibon/Zibon/Zebuun *Hungry - Gaibukoi I *I - I *Idiot - Vakit *Is - Ka *In - Ips *-ing (as in 'walking') - -aii J *Jupiter - Juneos *Jump - Akuaki K *Kill - Donok L *Lesser - Inoku *Let - Tempein *Life - Maiomee/Mai-ome/Mahii/Mahee/Maei *Likewise - Kinboset *Limb - Batayi/Bintahi/Betani (word doesn't exist in Ton or Ancestin) *Live - Maitoni/Mai-ton/Maton/Matone/Matone *Load - Treb *Lie - Dokuia M *Mad - Tiku *Man - Rava *Mangled - Threse *Mangler - Thresh *Martians - Marato *Mars - Mareos *Me - Tae *Men - Reva *Mercury - Mineos *Metal - Ramib *Milk - Dreii *Milky Way - Gatanail Eroii *Month - Beia *Moon - Onatis *Must - Nara *My - Voko N *Name - Bontu *Neptune - Nasseos *No - Nena *North - Orycc *Not - Nenat *Now - Sjoor *Nope - Minawpu O *Ocean - Twashi/Twanihe/Twahe/Twahte/Twehtwe *Of - Oz *Old - Mon *Okay - Vevave P *Pay - Yie *Payload - Yietreb *Peace - Korovy *People - Ato *Pluto - Baceos *President - Krelel *Price - Nakow *Prince - Yaraen R *Races - Selle *-r (as in your) - -i S *Sad - Eiku *Saw - Jae *Saturn - Saneos *Science - Preticae/Pettikay/Metekay (word doesn't exist in Ton or Ancestin) *Sight - Pouk *Self - Mian *Sleep - Nassote/Nasoht/Nisold/Bizol/Besoll *Solar system - Eos (fairly modern term; comes from "Solar System" written backwards and shortened heavily) *Son - Pela *South - Orant *Spent - Quex *Sun - Ledeos T *Talk - Ovini *That - Creil *The - Sel *Those - Vel *To - De *Army - Toerev *Tuis - Overlord/Dictator U *Uranus - Buteos *Up - Yokoiua V *Venus - Vineos *Vocabulary - Desokaki W *Walk - Melkan/Makan/Makeun/Matoon/Matun *Weird - Vereii *West - Oryan *Western - Oryanmak (often shortened to Mak) *Where - Viktok *Who - Sines *Why - Velene *Wind Raiders - Wakrine *Wingiers - Wengiat *Woman - Bava *Women - Beva *Wonder - Tug Y *Year - Naryl *Yes - Veva *You - Zek Numbers *One - Shile *Two - Sele *Three - Shenil *Four - Sanen *Five - Shu *Six - Tone *Seven - Taev *Eight - Tax *Nine - Trent *Zero - Teber *Ten - Toeev *Twenty - Seltoeev *Thirty - Shetoeev *Forty - Santoeev *Fifty - Shutoeev *Sixty - Tontoeev *Seventy - Taetoeev *Eighty - Taxtoeev *Ninety - Tretoeev *One Hundred - Toetoeev *Two Hundred - Seletoetoeev *Three Hundred - Shetoetoeev *Four Hundred - Santoetoeev *Five Hundred - Shutoetoeev *Six Hundred - Tontoetoeev *Seven Hundred - Taetoetoeev *Eight Hundred - Taxtoetoeev *Nine Hundred - Tretoetoeev *Thousand - Kove *Ten Thousand - Toekove *Twenty Thousand - Seltkove *Thirty Thousand - Shetkove *Forty Thousand - Santkove *Fifty Thousand - Shutkove *Sixty Thousand - Tontkove *Seventy Thousand - Taetkove *Eighty Thousand - Taxtkove *Ninety Thousand - Tretkove *Hundred Thousand - Toetoekove *Million - Treli *Billion - Beli *Trillion - Sreli Months *January - Shileibeia *February - Selebeia *March - Shenilbeia *April - Sanenbeia *May - Shubeia *June - Tonebeia *July - Taevebeia *August - Taxerbeia *September - Trentibeia *October - Toeevbeia *November - Toshibeia *December - Toselbeia Names First names *Gohera (M) *Nierte (M) *Yewbre (M) *Jakinere (M/F) *Raxei (M/F) *Beriye (F) *Helere (F) *Yagsehs (F) *Dokoza (M) *Quoki (F) *Brointah (M) *Aktieka (M/F) Surnames *Geynsim *Butmanne *Arleyeo *Cocrary *Qaxeri *Yeret *Wiech *Peri *Yakuha *Doromok *Wokumak Sayings Greetings *What is your name? - Bel zek ka bontuk? (How you is named?) *My name is ______. - Mian bontu ka _____. (Self name is ______.) *Nice to meet you. - Zibi de pouk zek. (Good to sight you.) *How are you? - Bel bontu ka sjoor? (How you is now?) *I am ______. - I sjoor ka _______. (I now is _______.) *And you? - Tonve zek ka? (And you is?) *Where are you from? - Viktok zek maitoni sjoor? (Where you live now?) *I am from ______. - I maitoni dul _______. (I live at _______.) Questionings How is your ______ going? - Bel ka zeki ______ nakaii? (How is your ______ going?) Respondings I am doing ______! - I konve vikaoaii ______! (I am doing ______!) Category:Non-Happy Appy stories Category:Lists